ninefandomcom-20200216-history
5
Number 5 is a one-eyed stitchpunk in both the 2005 short and 2009 film, 9. His appearance and personalities vary from both versions of the film. In the 2005 film, he is used to show how dangerous the Cat Beast was and in the movie he is the third to die. 2005 short film Description 5 appears as a kind-hearted, assisting mentor of 9. He is portrayed as very inventive and innovative with creating tools as well. He is made of the same burlap material as 9 with two buttons running down his front. He is known to keep junk and usable items inside his fabric skin for later, including the talisman in the 2005 short. How he found the Mirrored Talisman remains unknown. In the 2005 short, the only weapon he has to defend himself is a homemade folding spear that can fold or extend. In the 2009 film however, 5 can be seen using a homemade crossbow made of springs and scrap metal with needles as ammunition and a sort of grapple system using fishing hooks and string, all of them presumably made by himself. Role in film In a flashback, as 9 inspects an old magnifying glass, an older but one-eyed 5 finds a dusty lamp while using a cane to help him walk. Upon getting 9's attention, 5 inspects the light bulb that was still intact in the lamp and instructs 9 to help him yank it out, to which they both accomplish. Upon handing 9 the light bulb, 5 takes out a piece of red wire and a small battery from inside his burlap skin. He connects the light bulb with the wire to the battery to make the light bulb activate, surprising 9 and bringing 5 joy. 5 then gives the items to 9 for safekeeping. As the Cat Beast is approaching from afar, 5's remaining eye briefly shines green. As this happens, 5 immediately takes out a mirrored talisman, which happens to glow green as well, warning both 5 and 9 that danger is nearby. 5 immediately hands 9 the talisman and pushes him away, prompting 9 to flee and hide. Taking out a homemade folding spear from inside of his belly and extending it, 5 prepares for combat. The Cat Beast comes up from behind and grabs him using one of its metal sharp hands, thus tearing off 5's right arm and knocking him unconscious. He soon manages to come to his senses, but at the wrong time, as the Cat Beast opens its own talisman and faces towards 5's face. Though 5 struggles, he is unable to free himself and his soul is sucked into the talisman by the mouth, leaving him a lifeless rag doll in front of 9's eyes. Later, when 9 leads the Cat Beast into the main trap, 5's numbered skin can be seen on the machine's back before the Cat Beast is killed. When 9 puts both the Cat Beast's talisman and the mirrored talisman together, it opens up to free the slain victims of the Cat Beast. As 9 notices the soul of 5 coming out from the talisman, before disappearing into his numbered skin, the soul of 5 turns around to look at 9 and nods to him in approval. 2009 film Description 5 appears as an one-eyed caring, nurturing engineer. The loyal, big-hearted "common man" who tries to play as a peacemaker, a healer, and the fifth creation of the Scientist; being made of burlap with two buttons to fasten his skin. The buttons give the impression of a buttoned shirt, like a worker's uniform. According to some critics, he is like a sidekick to 9. 5 carries a "backpack" that contains all of the weapons that the stitchpunks like to use. He presumably built these with 2. He uses a map, possibly drawn by 6, of the area around the Sanctuary. He is incredibly close to 2, who ended up teaching him numerous things, including how to build the telescope seen at the beginning of the film. It was the first thing they built together. He later used it to find 9. 5 is very kind, trusting and innocent. However, he is also very timid and gullible. 5 used to have two eyes, but during the war, when the Walkers attacked, he lost his left eye when a gas bomb landed behind him causing him to flip and hit the ground with his eye. "9" Scientist Facebook According to the Scientist's Facebook, 5 awakened on Monday, August 24, and his design blueprint shows 5 having two eyes. Upon waking up, 5 did not struggle or jump out as the previous dolls had. He just sat in the Scientist's hand, allowing him to be gently put down onto the table, and he sat there contentedly, waiting for something to happen. The Scientist describes him as the purest creation to date. Fiction role He is first seen through the perspective of his eye looking through the telescope, watching 9 limping in the wastelands. He is seen again when 9 comes to his senses, having sewn 9 back together. He and 9 immediately become best friends, and 9 is even able to persuade him to help rescue 2. 5 1.jpg|5's introduction. 5 2.jpg|5 struggling with 9. 5 3.jpg 5 4.jpg 5 5.jpg|5's number shown prominently. 5 6.jpg 5 7.jpg 5 8.jpg 5 9.jpg|5's broken eye shown in 1's flashback. 5 10.jpg 5 11.jpg 5 12.jpg 5 13.jpg 5 14.jpg 5 15.jpg 5 16.jpg 5 17.jpg|5 and 9 recreating a scene from the original short. 5 18.jpg 5 19.jpg 5 20.jpg 5 21.jpg 5 22.jpg|2 and 5 reuniting with 7. 5 23.jpg 5 24.jpg|5 reacting to 2's death. 5 25.jpg 5 26.jpg|5 reuniting with 3 and 4. 5 27.jpg 5 28.jpg 5 29.jpg 5 31.jpg|3 and 4 hiding behind 5. 5 32.jpg|5 entranced by the Seamstress. 5 33.jpg 5 34.jpg 5 35.jpg 6 17.png|6 clinging to 5. 5 36.jpg 5 38.jpg|5 holding 6 on his shoulders. 5 39.jpg|5 encountering the Machine. 5 40.jpg 5 41.jpg 5 42.jpg|5's soul being sucked out. 5 43.jpg|5 falling to the ground showing his burnd eye patch 5 44.jpg|5 and 2's freed spirits. 5 45.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Stitchpunk Category:Male Category:Stitchpunks Category:Characters